1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mixers for mixing fibres into a slurry and particularly for mixing glass fibres into a relatively dilute aqueous cement slurry, e.g. for use in forming glass fibre reinforced cement products on an asbestos-cement making machine of the Hatschek or Bell type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In such machines, a relatively dilute aqueous cement slurry, containing for example from 8 to 30% solids, must be employed. The slurry is deposited on a foraminous surface to form a sheet and, after de-watering, successive sheets are deposited on an accumulator drum to build up a product of the desired thickness. When glass fibres are used instead of asbestos in such machines, difficulty has been experienced in mixing the glass fibres uniformly into the slurry. The glass fibres have a tendency to clump together and to become unevenly distributed in the slurry and hence in the final product, which can thus fail to show the expected strength due to lack of reinforcement in some areas.